degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Joey-Tessa Relationship
The relationship between Joey Jeremiah and Tessa Campanelli, known as Jessa (J'oey/T'essa), occurred in the Degrassi High TV movie, School's Out!. Relationship History Overview Joey and Tessa had known eachother since junior high before starting a relationship the summer before their senior year. Joey gave Tessa a ride home from a graduation party, where he had proposed to long-time girlfriend, Caitlin Ryan but was turned down. Joey began a physical relationship with Tessa behind Caitlin's back that lasted all that summer. Tessa had real feelings for Degrassi High In A Tangled Web, Tessa revealed that she had a crush on Joey and believed that he felt the same way. When she saw a secret admirer note in her locker, she assumed that it was written by Joey. When Alex Yankou had the same note assuming that it was written by Tessa (when it was written by Arthur Kobalewscuy), she ends up dating Alex. School's Out! Although Joey and Tessa's relationship only took place in School's Out!, Joey was still dating Caitlin when it happened. When Joey proposed to Caitlin at Lucy's party, and got rejected because Caitlin wasn't ready, Joey storms away, and gives Tessa a ride home. As Joey and Tessa arrive at Tessa's home, Tessa pulls him in for a kiss. The next day, Tessa purposely shows up at the drugstore where Joey works and asks him out on a date. At first Joey is hesitant, but then he agrees to do so, thinking that Caitlin wouldn't find out. Since Caitlin and Joey have completely different schedules, Joey spends most of his summer with Tessa. The two even became sexually active. Their relationship ends when Joey had been lying to Tessa about various events (e.g. taking Caitlin to Bronco's cottage, having a birthday dinner with his parents). Tessa didn't appreciate this and broke up with Joey. After that, they were no longer on speaking terms. Timeline *Start Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) *Break Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) **Reason: Joey had been lying to Tessa; he was actually cheating on Caitlin with her. Rival Relationships *Joey-Caitlin Relationship Trivia *Joey lost his virginity to Tessa, but it is unknown if Tessa lost her virginity to him. *Tessa never told Joey that she was pregnant with his baby, nor that she aborted the child. *They are one of the two couples in Degrassi history to be shown during/after having sex, the second being Joey and Caitlin. *Joey's best friend Archie Simpson strongly disapproved of his affair with Tessa. *In Holiday (2), Joey makes a reference to his past relationship with Tessa, when comforting his stepson Craig Manning who was dating Ashley Kerwin and Manny Santos at the same time; however, he said that his relationship with Tessa was one of the biggest regrets of his life. *They both graduated in the Class of 1993. *They were the first couple in the Degrassi Franchise to have had an intense sexual relationship. *In Time Stands Still (1), Craig asked Joey's ex-girlfriend Sydney to stop Joey from selling his house, which made Joey feel uncomfortable because he broke up with Sydney for Caitlin. The next day, he told Craig that he would be going out a couple of times and when he came back he did not want to see Tessa on his doorstep. Gallery ATW04.jpg Tac 23.png Tac 33.png So! 15.png So! 16.png So! 18.png So! 22.png So! 28.png So! 29.png So! 32.png So! 33.png So! 34.png So! 35.png So! 39.png So! 43.png Sex-tessa-joey.png Joey-feeling-up-tessa.png Tessa.png Tessa-joey-kissing.png Joey-tessa-pissed.png Tessa-angry.png Tessa-joey.png Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 2